El corazón muerto de una persona que vive
by ZackFair13
Summary: Los gemelos tenían seres queridos antes de convertirse en Noahs. Ellos engañaron a su pueblo y amigos cuando sucedió. TRADUCCIÓN.


**¡Muy buenas! ¡****Aquí os traigo una traducci****ón de los adorables gemelos de**** D. Gray Man! Y bueno, como traducción que es… no me pertenece; es del autor llamado: "Darkangelyuna14".**

**No hay mucho que decir, la verdad… ¡A ver cuando continúo el de Link y Allen, que no hay inspiración!  
><strong>

**¡DISFRUTEN!**

"Si pudieras elegir un poder, ¿Cuál sería?"

"Hmm... Esa es una buena pregunta."

El chico miró instintivamente a los gemelos. El chico del pelo negro se puso la mano en la barbilla, en un gesto pensativo. Su hermano miraba el cielo mientras jugaba con la hierba que estaba debajo de él.

"Bueno, a mi me gustaría poder volar." Dijo el chico.

"¿Volar?" Preguntó el gemelo rubio. "Eso suena bien..."

"No seas ridículo, Jasdero." Dijo su hermano con un tono sarcástico. "Sólo los pájaros y los insectos pueden volar."

Su gemelo suspiró. "Lo sé." Dijo. "Pero aún así, estaría bien."

El pelinegro miró al chico que hizo la pregunta al principio. "Kaito, ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?"

"No sé... Pensé que sería divertido veros a los dos con superpoderes."

Debitto se cruzó de brazos. "Ridículo..."

"No digas eso." Kaito le miró. "Siempre podemos soñar..."

Los sueños no eran reales. Todo el mundo lo sabía, pero aún así, Kaito siempre seguía hablando sobre eso. Él creía en los sueños, él creía que se podían volver realidad. En cambio no eran nada más que la imaginación de la mente. O eso era lo que pensaba el pelinegro.

Jasdero les interrumpió. "¡Ya lo sé!"

Su hermano gemelo dio un pequeño salto por su repentina interferencia. "¿Huh? ¿Saber qué?"

"¡Ya sé que poder podríamos tener!"

Kaito se acercó al rubio. "¿Cuál?

"¡Materialización!"

Debitto le miró sin comprender. "Materia... ¿Qué?"

"¡Materialización! Poder convertirnos en la misma persona"

"Pero somos gemelos." Dijo Debitto soltando un suspiro al terminar de hablar.

"¡Exactamente!"

"Suena interesante." Dijo Kaito. "Me gustaría poder tener un gemelo."

Jasdero lo miró interrogante.

"La verdad es que estoy celoso de vosotros dos. Vosotros siempre os tenéis el uno al otro, pero yo sólo soy uno."

Debitto murmuró algo por lo bajo, mientras de tumbaba completamente sobre la hierva.

"Pero, ¿No tenías una hermana?" Preguntó Jasdero, recostándose más cerca de su gemelo.

El chico miró al suelo tristemente. "La tenía... Pero murió cuando yo tenía dos años... Tenía un problema de corazón, y los doctores dijeron que no la podían operar a no ser que les diéramos una gran cantidad de dinero. Y desafortunadamente no teníamos lo suficiente. Murió una semana después de eso."

Nadie dijo nada después de eso. No se sentían como para hablar entonces.

Cuando alguien muere no puedes volver a traerlo a la vida. Esa fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendías en el pueblo. Cuando alguien moría podía ir al cielo o al infierno. Pero la hermana de Kaito habría ido al cielo porque había sido una buena persona.

Las malas personas van al infierno. Cuando alguien hace algo imperdonable tiene que ir al infierno, esa es la gente mala.

Por eso mismo no había nadie que hiciera cosas malas en el pequeño pueblo. No se atrevían. Estaban asustados, asustados de ser castigados por el mismísimo Dios. Porque ellos sabían que irían al infierno si hacían algo malo.

Jasdero empezó a hacer una guirnalda, con flores y largas pajas. En unos minutos, cuando ya lo había terminado, se lo colocó en la cabeza a su gemelo.

Debitto gruñó pero no hizo nada. Era demasiado perezoso como para poder parar a su pequeño hermano cuando reía.

Jasdero tarareó, mientras miró lo que había echo.

Kaito suspiró y se tumbó también. El fresco aire empujó con delicadeza su pelo, moviéndolo de un lado a otro. Sus hebras de color naranja junto con sus ojos de color rojo le daban un toque bastante bonito. Las pecas de su cara se vieron aún más claras cuando la luz del sol dieron en su perfecto rostro.

"Hmm... Materialización..." Murmuró Debitto, relajándose mientras su hermano jugaba con la guirnalda.

"¿No suena interesante?"

Hubo una larga pausa, seguida por sonidos pensativos. "Bueno... Supongo que sí."

Jasdero sonrió con una expresión casi angelical. Debitto lo miró y una pequeña sonrisa también apareció en su rostro.

"¡Debii-chan! ¡Deroo-chan!" Se oyó un grito de una chica. Antes de que los perplejos gemelos pudieran reaccionar, una pequeña chica de su edad les estaba abrazando. Ellos tan sólo se sentaron, antes de que les empujara dejándolos de nuevo sobre la hierba.

"¡Arisa! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Gritó Debitto mientras trataba de librarse del amarre de la chica.

"Os echaba de menos, así que vine a jugar con vosotros dos." Respondió la chica, para luego soltar a los gemelos, ya sin aliento.

El pelinegro enrojeció. "¿E-Echarnos de menos?

"Sí, y ahora podemos jugaaar~" Dijo Arisa, mientras que se inclinaba más cerca hacia el confundido Debitto. Jasdero dejó una distancia entre él y la chica, por alguna razón.

"¿J-Jugar a qué?" Preguntó Debitto mientras trataba de ocultar su rubor poniéndose una mano en la cara.

"Al juego de besarse~" (1) Dijo la chica apretando sus labios.

"Uh... No." Respondió el chico, con la mirada vacía.

La chica negó con la cabeza. "¡Pero vamos a comprometernos cuando seamos mayores!" Dijo con cierta timidez.

"¿L-Los tres?"

"Claro que si, ¡bobo! Y Kaito será el cura."

El chico que no dijo nada después de que viniera la chica, se levantó de su relajante posición en el césped. "¿Cura?"

"Sí, y Dero-chan será el que cocine todas las tardes para nosotros."

Jasdero no sabía que más hacer, así que se dió la vuelta ocultando su entrante rubor.

Arisa siempre tenía locas ideas de lo que ocurriría en el futuro, así que no era nada nuevo. Pero era la primera vez que hablaba sobre casarse...

Su marrón pelo se movía cada vez que ella hacía algo. Su pelo largo también tocaba el centro de su espalda.

Kaito rió infantilmente, y Debitto murmuró algo. Jasdero aún estaba mirando a la dirección opuesta pero fue abrazado por Arisa de nuevo cuando lo vio.

"¡Deeroo-chan! ¡Eres tan adorable!"

"¿L-Lo soy?"

"¡Sí, lo eres! ¡Y muy mono!" Dijo Arisa, jugando con sus palabras hasta que parecía que las cantaba.

Jasdero era fuertemente apretado por la chica pero una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Debitto sonrió y Kaito rió.

Estos niños... Eran los mejores amigos; con lazos inquebrantables, formadas por su amor hacia los otros. Se preocupaban cada uno del otro porque eran amigos.

Este podría ser una increíble vista de una bonita amistad, una perfecta visión de una buena infancia.

…

Pero incluso los sueños pueden arruinarse, ¿No?

El largo pelo se movía en todas las direcciones posibles, según el fuerte viento le daba. Bajó la vista mirando el desastre que había montado.

Cuerpos muertos tirados por todas las partes. Los cuerpos fueron quemados, torturados y maltratados.

"Materialización. Nuestro poder. Cuando pensamos lo mismo a la vez, se vuelve real, ¿No es así?"

Las dos voces hablaron al mismo tiempo, pero tan sólo se podía ver a una persona. Un chico con un largo pelo rubio. Arriba también se podían ver colores negros y azulados.

Él caminó, pasando en frente a todos, hasta que vio a uno que conocía. "Kaito..." Susurró.

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y su rojo pelo tapaba la mitad de su cara. Tenía agujeros en su estómago; de cuando le atravesó con el pelo. La sangre salía con confusión, la que antes estaba dentro de su cuerpo.

La gris piel del chico se tornó de un color rojizo cuando el fuego se reflejó ahí. Puso su mano en el pecho de Kaito.

"Tu corazón no volverá a latir." Dijo. "Estás muerto."

Una vez terminó de decir aquello, volvió a atravesar al chico, ésta vez por su cara.

Ahora ya no tenía cara.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico que hablaba como dos. La sonrisa se volvió más grande mientras seguía perforando al niño, hasta que no hubo más que una masa de color negro y rojo en el suelo.

Pasó junto a la pobre cosa, y encontró a otra persona más. Pero esta persona... Estaba viva.

"Chica... Humana..." Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. Ella estaba abrazada a un cuerpo, que aparentemente era su madre.

Ella gimió. "J-Jasdero... Debitto..."

"Mi nombre es Jasdebi, no soy la persona a la que estás mencionando. Yo soy un Noah."

"N-Noah..." La chica gimió de nuevo, mientras que las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por la magullada mejilla.

El marrón pelo de la chica había sido maltratado. Ahora era de un color rojizo debido a la sangre. La chica, Arisa, que antes había sido amiga de los gemelos, se sentía dolida.

Ella confió en ellos. Esto no podía ser cierto. Ellos no era asesinos, no eran malas personas. Aquellos que eran odiados por Dios.

Y como si le hubiera leído la mente, Jasdebi habló. "Nosotros somos los verdaderos apóstoles de dios. Tenemos que acabar con esos inmundos humanos que viven en este planeta."

Arisa tembló aún más según el Noah se acercaba a ella. Se inclinó delante de ella, mientras que la chica lloraba mirándole.

Por un momento nada pasó. Tan sólo se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos. Arisa, llorando, y Jasdebi; sin mostrar ningún signo de compasión.

Él había matado a todos los demás humanos en aquel pueblo, así que: ¿Por qué no también a la chica?

"Arisa…"

Sus ojos se abrieron, sin pestañear. La sangre comenzó a salis de su estómago y espalda. Ella cerró los ojos lentamente antes de caer sobre el suelo cubierto de sangre.

Jasdebi sacó su puntiagudo cabello que había atravesado a la chica.

De nuevo, puso una mano sobre el pecho de la humana y habló. "Ahora tu corazón ya no late. Estás muerta." Y de nuevo, continuó perforándola hasta que tan sólo quedó una masa negra y roja que momentos antes era el cuerpo.

Jasdebi se levantó, mirando todo lo que había echo. Ahora cada uno de los humanos de el pueblo estaba muerto. Había fuego y cuerpos muertos tirados por todos los sitios. Una risa escapó de los labios del Noah. Se volvió cada vez más fuerte hasta que paró. Aquello era increíble. Había matado a cada uno de aquellos indeseables, todos ellos.

Ya no había nada más en aquella tierra olvidada por Dios.

Dio un vistazo el Noah con su ojos, mientras el fuego se reflejaba en éste. Su otro ojo estaba oculto tras su pelo.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar. Ahora, ellos no tendrían ningún lugar adonde ir. Pero ellos conocían como sería su futuro. Ellos eran los verdaderos apóstoles de Dios, así que tenían que llegar al Arca. El arca era el lugar de donde los reales apóstoles de Dios pertenecían.

Se paró y puso su mano en su pecho.

Nada…

"Mi corazón no late…" Susurró. "Se paró cuando comenzamos esto…"

El fuego le rodeo, pero por supuesto, éste no le podía hacer nada. Los Noah son inmortales, así que no pueden morir, mucho menos por un poco de fuego.

"My heart doesn't beat anymore…" he said quietly. "… Am I dead?"

"Mi corazón ya no late…" Dijo lentamente. "… ¿Estoy muerto?

**(1) No sabía como traducirlo ya que quedaba de muchas maneras mal. En el original ponía "Kissing game".**


End file.
